The present invention relates generally to athletic training devices and more particularly to golf swing training aids that are designed to reinforce the utilization of proper mechanics.
A golfer is required to engage in a well-timed and fluid sequence of interrelated actions in order to swing a golf club in a technically sound manner. Specifically, a technically proper golf swing requires that the golfer first set-up, or address the golf ball, in the proper fashion. Accordingly, the golfer stands sideways (i.e., at a right angle) relative to the intended target with the ball located slightly in front of the golfer, the ball aligning between the front and rear feet. With knees slightly bent and eyes firmly directed at the golf ball, the golfer pivots about the hips so that the spine extends straight at an approximate 45 degree angle relative to the hitting surface. Gripping the club in the proper manner, the arms are extended straight so that the head of the golf club is disposed directly behind the golf ball.
While disposed in the proper set-up position, the golfer commences the golf swing by coiling the torso rearward until the back of the golfer faces the intended target. With the body coiled as such, it is to be understood that the arms draw the head of the golf club up and behind the golf ball along a planar arcuate path until the shaft of the club similarly extends in the direction of the intended target, thereby completing the backswing portion of the golf swing.
During execution of the backswing, it is essential that the lower body remain fixed and stable, with the center of gravity for the golfer held firmly in alignment with the inner portion of the rear leg. In this capacity, it is to be understood that the majority of the weight of the golfer is effectively loaded in the inner portion of the rear hip, leg and foot, this condition being referred to herein as “inner rear loading.” Rearward displacement of body weight outside the rear leg, which is commonly referred to as “swaying” in the art, can result in the rearward travel of the club head along a path other than the desired planar arcuate path (e.g., along a considerably steeper path), which is highly undesirable.
To initiate the downswing, the golfer rapidly uncoils, or fires, the hips without lifting either foot off the ground. Through this rapid hip rotation, a quick explosion of lower body power is created that drives the center of gravity of the golfer linearly forward from the inner portion of the rear hip, leg and foot. The rapid firing of hips and resulting acceleration of body weight linearly forward similarly powers the rapid successive rotation of the torso, shoulders, arms and hands of the golfer as part of a kinetic chain of movement that is commonly referred to as the “kinetic link theory” in the art. This rapid chain of rotation causes the golf club to release during impact with considerable acceleration and force, which is highly desirable.
As can be appreciated, the utilization of proper mechanics when hitting a golf ball is highly encouraged. The use of proper swing mechanics serves to, among other things, (i) maximize club head speed through impact, (ii) guide the club head through the ideal swing plane and thereby improve accuracy, and (iii) minimize stress on the upper body by relying largely on lower body muscular power to drive the swing, thereby reducing the likelihood of injury.
Although proper swing mechanics are well known in the art, golfers nonetheless regularly exhibit a number of common mechanical flaws. In particular, it has been found that golfers commonly commit at least some of the following swing flaws, namely, (i) engaging in a rearward, or backward, weight shift during the backswing (i.e., swaying), or (ii) failing to initiate the downswing by firing the hips of the golfer open (e.g., by primarily using the arms to drive the club into impact along an “over-the-top” swing path). As noted above, by maintaining a stable lower body during the backswing and, in turn, initiating the downswing by firing the hips open, the lower body of golfer is able to fuel, or drive, rotation of the upper body, thereby maximizing club head speed and power through impact.
Traditionally, golfers rely on instructors and/or video equipment to monitor the extent that golfers maintain a stable lower body during the backswing and, in turn, initiate the downswing by firing the hips open to create a linear power move. Although useful, instructors and/or video equipment are not always readily available for a golfer and, in addition, can be relatively expensive in nature.
Accordingly, portable swing aids are well known in the art and are commonly used by golfers to improve performance. However, most swing aids are designed primarily to guide club head travel along the proper swing plane and are not specifically designed to maximize power and accuracy by teaching a golfer to maintain a stable lower body during the backswing and, in turn, initiate the downswing by firing the hips open to create a linear power move.